1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to towels, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved athletic towel for use by joggers. Many joggers are forced to carry towels in their hand or tucked into the waistband of their jogging shorts in order to be able to conveniently wipe perspiration from their face. Additionally, it is uncomfortable for joggers to carry bulky items such as wallets and keys in the pocket of their jogging shorts. Indeed, most jogging shorts do not even have a pocket. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a towel which includes a pocket for transporting accessory items and an elongated strap for securement around an individual's waist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of towels are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a towel is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,010, which issued to H. Walsh on Mar. 14, 1944. This patent discloses a beach towel which includes a draw string type closure to enable the towel to also be used as a receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,532, which issued to L. Kanehl et al on July 17, 1956, discloses a sportsman's towel having a snap secured fastening strip adapted for securement around the belt of an individual. U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,712, which issued to H. Black et al on Sept. 30, 1980, discloses a towel adapted to be worn by a football player during a game. The towel includes an elongated rectangular stub portion adapted for securement in the waistband of an athlete's pants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,616, which issued to E. Fesler on May 14, 1985, discloses a cover for a towel formed from a sheet of water proof material. A ball chain is secured through eyelets in the cover and the towel for securing the towel assembly to a golf bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,670, which issued to H. Schluter on Apr. 14, 1987, discloses a combined beach towel and robe having a releasable securing flap for closing the head opening of the robe. A pocket is provided at one end of the towel to facilitate use of the towel as a car seat cover and to also provide a pocket for use when the beach towel is used as a robe.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to towels, none of these devices disclose an athletic towel suitable for use by joggers which includes an elongated strap having cooperating hook and loop fasteners for securement around the waist of an individual. Additionally, none of the aforesaid towels disclose the provision of safety indicia to warn motorists and bicyclists about a jogger's presence. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of towels, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such towels, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.